


Sickness

by Bladesilverred



Series: Earth Education [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue takes care of her, Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yellow is sick, they're just cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Yellow has some confusing symptoms and Blue (and Steven) come to the rescue.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Earth Education [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539244
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend inspired this one. It's just pure fluff folks.

Blue hadn’t seen Yellow in cycles. It wasn’t uncommon for her love to lock herself away in her control room, working countless hours as she oversaw her colonies. But it was strange that the golden gem hadn’t responded to any of Blue’s messages.

The two would often send cute messages on the Diamond Line when they were apart. Steven had shown them how to make cute faces and shapes with various Earth characters. Blue liked to use them often. In fact, her last message to her lover had been a request to meet in her bathing chambers, followed by an anatomically incorrect organ humans used to pump blood through their bodies. 

It had been a whole cycle since the azure gem had sent her message. Normally, Yellow would respond right away, often with a curt ‘yes’ or more often ‘sorry, I’m busy’. Not this time. This time, there was no ping on her screen, alerting her to a response. 

So, Blue was going to go to Yellow and deliver the message in person. 

But as she stood outside the golden doors, she heard a curious sound. It was a quiet snort, followed by a sharp intake of breath. 

She cocked her head. _Is Yellow sleeping?_

Sleep was something Steven had taught them. Although they had yet to try it, he had explained that it was a necessity to most organic life, but could also serve as a restorative process to gems. 

Opening the door, she stepped into the bright room. A smile danced across her full lips as she saw the back of her lover’s head, leaning on one of her gloved hands. Her usually pristine hair was slightly messy, flaxen locks had wormed their way out of the two stiff peaks to form slight waves. Her back was slumped over.

“Yellow,” Blue said as she walked across the room “You’re working yourself too hard.”

The canary gem gave no response. Blue’s lips tugged into a frown that deepened when she arrived in front of the sleeping form. 

Yellow’s eyes were closed. Underneath them were dark bruises, not unlike the ones on Blue’s own face. Her mouth was slightly open and she was taking shallow breaths.

Cobalt eyes surveyed these small details before resting on the most worrying thing. Yellow’s nose. Slight pinkish hues replaced golden ones. Blue had never seen noses change colors before. Only cheeks, when a gem was flustered or embarrassed. 

She reached out to the slumbering gem, shaking her shoulders gently. 

Golden eyes pop open. “Blue!” 

“Yellow, you look awful,” the azure gem scolds, “When was the last time you allowed yourself some rest?”

Full lips part, but instead of words, a barking sound comes out. 

Blue gasps. “Are you alright?” 

She watches the grand gem shiver. Blue wonders if she was cold. _Gems aren’t supposed to feel temperature!_ To further her suspicions, Yellow wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to keep warm. 

As soon as the strange noises stopped, Yellow answered. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Blue narrowed her eyes, noting the tired tone in her lover’s voice. “You are not fine.” 

She gets no response. 

“Yellow.” Blue’s voice is stern, but filled with concern. 

Said gem sighs and admits, “I don’t feel well.”

Sitting on the arm of the control chair, Blue pulls the other Diamond into a tight hug. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Yellow leans into the hug, savoring the warmth her counterpart brought. She opens her mouth to respond, but her words are cut off once again by the strange choking noises. 

When she recovers, her voice sounds strained. “I visited Steven on Earth. His human friend invented a small machine and the two wanted to know what I thought. It was a crude machine, but very impressive coming from a being so young. I told Steven as much and the human was very proud. When I came back to Homeworld, I began to feel weak.”

“You’re cold,” notes Blue, keeping her arms around the shivering gem, “and is there something in your nose? It’s off color.”

“I don’t know,” Yellow whines.

Eyes widening in shock, Blue pulls away from the embrace. She’s never seen her fellow Diamond act like this. 

“We are calling Steven,” she says shortly as she opens the communicator on the control board in front of her.

Yellow tries to protest, but her aching throat closes. As the young gem’s face fills the screen, she lurches forward, wheezing.

Steven’s eyes widen. “Yellow, are you sick?” he asks incredulously. 

“Sick?” the two Diamonds ask in unison.

Peering intensely back at the golden Diamond, the half-gem continues, “It sounded like you were coughing. And you look really tired”

“I am tired,” Yellow admits, feeling the weight of two Diamonds’ stares. 

“Steven! What’s wrong with Yellow?” Blue hisses, her voice sharp with panic. 

“Well I’m not sure,” he starts, “but it looks like Yellow has a cold. It’s something that happens to humans sometimes. It’s unpleasant and you cough and sneeze and feel bad. Sometimes you get a fever, which is really strange because you feel cold but your body is actually hot.”

“What do we do? Will she recover? Should we bring her back to Earth? Will your Crystal Gems help her?” Blue jumps off up from her position on the control chair, firing off questions as she begins to pace. 

Steven laughs, earning a deathly glare from the two Diamonds. “No! It’s nothing serious. She just needs to rest and it will go away on its own.”

“Rest? But I have--” Yellow begins, before an itch in her nose distracts her. 

Four eyes watch her as she pitches forward again, air expelling rapidly out of her mouth. 

“Bless you!” the young gem chirps. “You should really be in bed, Yellow.”

Blue looks at Yellow, noting the more intense shivering and the hand underneath her nose. Cerulean fingers dance across the control board, typing out commands with lightning speed. “I will have the Bismuths build a bed in Yellow’s private quarters.”

“This is unnecessary!” Yellow snaps, her watery eyes narrowing. 

“Thank you for your help, Steven. I will make Yellow rest and we will call you when she’s better,” Blue says to the communicator, ignoring Yellow’s outburst. 

“Okay! Feel better, Yellow!” The device clicks shut. 

Blue turns back to the golden gem. “I am taking you back to your chambers. The Bismuths will be finished with the new furniture as soon as we arrive; I put in an emergency order.”

Yellow slumped down. “Okay.” 

The azure gem giggled. “Hm I like this new Yellow. Much less complaining!”

She received a glare in response. 

The walk to Yellow’s private resting area took longer than usual. The general’s normally long, quick strides were reduced to a slow shuffle. 

When they finally arrived, a shivering Yellow, now wearing Blue’s large robes, was ushered to the new bed in the bright room. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” asked Yellow, trying to sound irritated.

Blue sighs. _She’s not going to go down without a fight, I see._

“Love, you heard Steven. You need to rest. I already know you’re cold, so lay down and I will wrap these linens around you. I think you ought to try ‘sleeping’ again. That’s the most restorative state, if I remember correctly.” 

A very grumpy Yellow flops unceremoniously onto the bed, her face buried in the pillows. Gentle hands tuck the blankets around her form, and warm lips place kisses in her hair. 

“Now, don’t you feel better already?” hums Blue.

“No.” comes Yellow’s muffled response. 

Blue taps a slender finger on her lips. “What if I stay here to cuddle with you until you fall asleep?”

A gloved hand reached up, pulling the graceful Diamond down to the bed. With her head still buried in the cushions, Yellow retorts, “You are staying here until I am better.”

Blue giggles as she wraps her arms around her sick lover, enveloping her in warmth. She was going to coddle the stern gem as long as she was able.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
